


Inconvenient Timing

by wentzcakes



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Peterick, Punishment, Safeword Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzcakes/pseuds/wentzcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's being punished for touching himself while Pete was away. But then his body decides to fuck him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient Timing

Patrick had been strapped to his and Pete’s bed for he thinks two hours. He’s so hard it hurts. Pete is once again between his chubby pale thighs, breathing hotly against the inside. Patrick was letting out little breathy moans. He wanted so badly to reach down and pull him by his hair a little higher until he was around his dick, but that was wishful thinking. He was on his back, wrists tied to the headboard and ankles looped to the end of the bed as well. He decided he looked like a starfish, laughing internally at that, trying to distract himself from the space between his legs. 

Pete hadn’t even /touched/ him yet, he was just so fucking sensitive everywhere. He’d just played with his nipples, sucked on his throat until he was whining, and then now he was in between his thighs. Knowing Pete, it would be /another/ two hours before he was touched. 

“You’re so fucking desperate Patrick, can see it all over your face. You’re such a slut. You can’t go a whole /day/ without even touching yourself?” Pete said darkly. 

Oh, yeah. The reason he was in this position in the first place. Pete had said he would be gone for about an hour, and so Patrick started wondering around the house, going into their room and laying on the bed, thinking about Pete. This quickly turned into R rated thoughts and soon enough he had his hand down his pants, fucking into his hand roughly, eyes fluttered shut as he moaned out Pete’s name, imagining it was him. He just really wanted to get off… And Pete didn’t fuck him last night. He’s only /human/ after all. Right as he was about to come, he heard a sound and opened his eyes. Pete was leaning on the door frame, a dangerous look in his eyes. 

Patrick quickly pulled his hand out of his pants, face flushed and covered in guilt. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself unless Pete said so. He /knew/ he was in a ton of trouble instantly. 

Pete moved higher up, nudging his legs even further apart with his shoulders, briefly nipping at the pale skin, Patrick letting out another whimper, too tired to even moan at this point. But then. He felt it. 

There was an itch. Right on Patrick’s forearm.Every single sensation in his body was directed to that one square inch of skin. He couldn’t move to itch it. There was no way he could. His arms were securely tied to the headboard and Oh /God/ it itched so badly. Pete between his thighs almost became numb. He could literally feel his body pulsing with the need of it. He groaned, trying to squirm a bit in the hope that he could maybe just maybe -

“Hey slut, I thought I said no moving around.” Pete growled, looking up at him, eyes dark and pupils dilated. 

Patrick swallowed, not even responding to Pete. He tried to wiggle again to scratch it, and Pete pulled away abruptly. 

“You want the chastity cage for a week huh? Is that it? I told you not to move an inch.” He said warningly. He was kind of confused in the back of his mind however. Patrick never acted like this. 

Patrick was close to letting out a sob, eyes squeezed shut. He was trying so hard to ignore it, but he just couldn’t. The need to scratch was overtaking him and he was praying that he wasn’t going soft. That would /really/ piss Pete off. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Pete rolled his eyes and went to the box they kept under the bed, pulling out a vibrator. Patrick wanted to cry. Every part of him was tuned into that one inch of skin. Pete popped open a bottle of lube, prepping the thing. Patrick squirmed again when he thought Pete wasn't looking. He was wrong. 

Pete slapped him across the cheek, not too hard though. It was consensual and everything, but /fuck/ it hurt. Patrick whined again. He literally couldn’t take this for much longer. This was ridiculous and he knew it but he kept imagining the intense wave of relief he would feel if he just- 

Pete brought the vibrator back and pressed it against his entrance, about to push it in.  
Patrick squeezed his eyes shut before screaming out, “CHICAGO! Chicago, Chicago-” He whined, looking at Pete pleadingly. 

Pete immediately pulled the toy away, kneeling on the bed next to him, slightly confused. This wasn’t even close to stuff they’d done before without him safewording… 

He smoothed a hand over Patrick’s forehead, “What’s wrong…?” He asked curiously. He knew it wasn’t the slap. But other than that he had no clue. 

Patrick writhed around a bit more. “Untie me, /now/.” He pleaded, eyes brimming with tears. His whole body was quivering with the need to touch that part of his forearm. 

Pete bit his lip and hurried to untie his ankles.

Patrick let out a sob, tilting his head back. “Faster!! Just - Do my arms Pete, please!” He begged. 

Pete was seriously worried at this point. He started untying his wrists as quickly as he could. As soon as he had his left one undone, Patrick almost hit him in the face, trying to reach the skin. He groaned, itching quickly and then sighing with relief. It felt so good. 

Pete’s mouth was agape. “Okay, okay what? Why’d you safeword Patrick?” He asked, moving to untie the other wrist.

Patrick bit his lip. “Promise you won’t laugh..?” He blushed, he was almost completely soft at this point. Pete nodded and raised an eyebrow as he laid down next to him, head propped up by his elbow as he lay on his side. 

Patrick sighed. “I- Uhm… I had an itch. On my arm.” He said shyly. 

Pete’s grin grew wide as he moved to straddle him, laughing loudly. He leaned down to hug him, kissing his neck. 

“You’re /such/ a loser. But I love you anyways.” Pete says, still laughing a bit, burying the sound in Patrick’s sweaty neck. Patrick still looked nervous.

“So… You aren’t mad at me or anything?” He asks nervously, pulling Pete away so he could look at him. Pete shook his head, smiling a bit. 

“You’re literally the only person that this would happen to. But of course I’m not mad… I could tell something was wrong anyways. You started going soft babe.” He said, smirking a bit, “And I know you wouldn’t ever be not turned on around me so…” He giggled, leaning back down to peck him quickly. 

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief, then started to laugh himself. Pete smiled, rolling off of him to get some lotion for Patrick’s wrists and ankles. He came back and began putting it on delicately. 

“Want to take a shower or anything?” Pete asks as he continues scooping out lotion. Patrick shrugged. 

“M’ sleepy, and no one came so I’m just kind of sweaty. But you fucking me directly after a show testifies it doesn’t really bother you that much.” Patrick says with a smile. Pete screws the lid back on, humming in agreement as they both slipped under the sheets. Pete pulled Patrick against his chest immediately, wrinkling his nose jokingly. 

“Gross.” He said with a high school girl voice. Patrick just rolled his eyes and snuggled into him more. 

“Love you Pete.” He murmured sleepily. 

“Love you too weirdo. Next time you have an itch, just ask me to get it for you okay?” He giggled as Patrick groaned. 

Pete smiled to himself, kissing the top of Patrick’s head and drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i like wrote this in twenty minutes so im sorry if its not that great?? just had the idea and went for it. Comment maybe? Kudos would b neat ;p


End file.
